Talk:Dwarven Ale
How long does the effect last? Can't test now and I want to know how much it costs me to get that title. :) --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 01:58, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :I think I read it costs about 330k to get the drunkerdness title. Dwarven Ale lasts 1 minute, I think. 62.235.137.108 02:04, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::The 330K was based on me drinking 5 at once and getting 3 mintues from that, drinking 1 at a time may cause the effects to be different, all I know is that is going to be an expensive damn title. --Rainith 10:26, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::I heard that each lasts one minute. That's 1000 ales. 1000x200 = 200,000. 200k is a lot of money for that title, but I'll aim to it some day. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 12:11, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::: Not only is it a lot of money, but it's an enormous amount of time. LordKestrel 14:32, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::::Yeah but you cant get drunk off just 1. You need to drink at least 3 to get drunk and it lasts 2 minutes. So then it would cost 300k. | Chuiu 14:44, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::300k and 16 hours 40 minutes (+delay in drinking new ones, so about 17 hours). Well... --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 16:13, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::Durring some screwing around I did last night I got drunk after only two ales for one minute. I had drunk some ales before then, but I watched the clock and it was very close too a minute, I'll probably try and time it later today. --Mystic 14:46, 30 April 2006 (CST) What is up with the drunkard title and can it be gained through hunters ale, spiked nog, and regualr nog? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Wolffencer (talk • ) 21:55, 28 April 2006 (CDT). :The drunkard title is just another title like any other. Probably put in as a gold sink. Anything thing that gets you drunk will probably work, but I have only tested Dwarven Ale, most likely Hunter's Ale, Spiked Eggnog, Eggnog and Witch's Brew will work too. --Rainith 21:59, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::And Absinthe. | Chuiu 00:00, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :::By the way, this may something we can use all those Monastery Credits and Imperial Commendations for. The collectors have Hunter's Ale for one each. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 15:08, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :One Spiked Eggnog provides three minutes of drunkeness. -- Dashface 03:43, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :: Nice, i have 18 or so of those left. I'm guessing absinthe is like 10 mins or something? :p Skuld 04:48, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::: all forms of ale, nog and brew work. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.78.90.67 (talk • ) 09:00, 26 June 2006 (CDT). Okay, very odd - a month or two ago my ranger went through Beacon's & drank a mug of dwarf ale. Effect was a minute or so of black & white screen. Last night my warrior came into town, bought & drank two mugs, and no effect that I noticed at all. Very odd. Maybe it's the sturdy, hard-drinking warrior constitution. --Jawn Sno 17:38, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Using Hunter's Ales in Presearing My warrior gets free ales from sensa in pre, i kill a bear, which i get caught up in enemies and i let it get killed. But wat i noticed was that i drank 3 hunters ales in fort ranik....got drunk, my title was at 309 min rite when i got drunk. I walked outside of ranik and checked it, and it was up to 312 min...so maybe for each 3 dyes u drink to get drunk u will get your 3 minutes regardless but im not sure.... :Are you able to start the Drunk title in Presearing? I though that NO title was able to be activated in Presearing. I've tried drinking Ales in Presearing before... but no title appeared... Frostty1 17:18, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::no you can aquire the drunkard title in pre-searing, i've seen a couple people with it and i know i have a couple minutes from the ales i've downed-User: Ale Merchant :::i believe i heard of someone having the tier 2 title in pre-searing, but that was a while ago and i maybe just not be remembering it correctly. --Fatigue 18:59, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::My pre-sear junkie friend has the second tier. Was it I Darkside I or I Darkside Clone I? — Blastedt(Talk) 19:01, 20 December 2006 (CST) max minutes. why does it say max minutes is 1, i have used 3 minutes worth at once and got drunk for 3 minutes.-- 22px B A N D I T D A 22px 21:53, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :Because you only get the drunk minutes when going down from level 3, 4, or 5. It takes 3 to get to level 3, and then it goes down to 2, giving 1 minute, but won't give more for 2->1->0. Also, your sig violates GW:SIGN, can only have 1 image and can't use line breaks or anything of the sort --Gimmethegepgun 22:40, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Kilroy I just got one of these as a reward from Kilroy Stonekin for helping him on his rampage in Jaga Moraine. --Tommy McTom 06:31, 24 August 2007 (CDT)